Business of Misery
by AKANEpanic
Summary: Hitler is in the middle of trying to take control of the world by making his 'perfect breed' of humans. Will Ino his most trusted worker, betray him & sell him out for Shikamaru when HE was the one who saved her from misery? I dont own Naruto. ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

Business of Misery

Footsteps were heard through many halls.

Tap tap tap tap tap.

"Aw, man he's not in here either."

Tap tap tap tap tap.

"Dang it! Where is he?"

A blonde haired blue-eyed girl was walking through the corridors of a high-facilitated building, looking for her 'superior'.

"Ah, there you are Ino."

Said girl, spun around looking at the person who said her name.

"Oh, there you are sir. I have been looking for you to tell you the current status of-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Come with me though and you shall tell me of the news of the current prisoners in cells 12 and 13."

"Um. Yes sir."

Ino followed the man through many halls and finally stopped at one door.

"What are we doing here sir?" She questioned.

"I just wish to show you our new security system so you shall know where every camera is and every alarm button incase you are in need of help. Since as you know, my most trusted subject."

"Yes sir. Thank you for the honor."

The man before her just smirked and began opening the door.

"Si-Sir Hitler!"

"Guards! I want a full area check around the perimeter pronto!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!"

Ino looked in half surprise as the men before her were checking different television screens with such speed as the current pictures would change into different views of the area inside and out of the building she was in.

"A-amazing." She whispered.

"Haha. I just want to get a quick perimeter check before I show you anything. You can never be too careful of the rebels nowadays." Hitler told her.

"Ye-Yes sir."

A few minutes later, all 10 of the guards were done scanning the area and marked it clear… For the time being.

"That's good." Ino exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Now Ino my darling, if you look over here this is where all the alerts will blink in. See the red light? If an officer, worker, or yourself were in trouble and were to press a hidden button in one of the corridors, hallways, or somewhere else on of theses lights will appear and alert the men here."

"Amazing. But how will you know where-"

"Each light represents a different location. I had every guard that will take shift here memorize the exact locations incase of an intrusion or something of the sorts."

"Oh. Does that mean that something is happening in a room right now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hitler questioned, confusion and a little anger evident in his features.

"Well that one is lighting up." Ino pointed to a flashing red button near the ceiling.

"Shit! Guards! Check the area surrounding building 23! And inside it as well!"

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you Ino." Hitler was currently looking away from her and at the television screens.

"Your welcome." She said. She was a little confused about the whole matter when one of the guards stood up yelling.

"Sir! All the officers that are suppose to be guarding that area are no were in sight!" One man yelled.

"And there are dark figures looking as if they are going to be infiltrating the area!" Another shouted.

"Damn. Put all the buildings on lock down. Warn all the other officers and tell them to keep an eye out. Send the soldiers that are on duty in the main hall into the area to catch the intruders and bring them to the cells in 12 and 13."

"Yes sir!" They all shouted in response.

Ino looked at her master terrified. Hitler looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Ino. We are going to catch those bad people for trying to ruin my plans of making a perfect world of people who are as beautiful as you. Now, go in one of the shelter rooms with my wife and wait for me. I will be here till everything is under control and come and tell you it's all right. Understand?" He exclaimed.

"Ye-yes sir." Ino responded. Hitler nodded and Ino took off. She began running down the halls in search of the shelter room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Very short for a first chapter, no? Well tell me what you think any way. This theme just popped in my head one day and now- BAM! Look where it's at? Lol. Well hope you enjoyed and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Business of Misery

"1… 2… 3, GO!"

About two-dozen men charged a building they suspected of being the base of Hitler. They were aiming to infiltrate his head quarters, even though they knew their numbers were low against him. They were hoping to at least just hold him hostage and wait till some more rebels came.

"Shikamaru, we knocked out of the guards surrounding the building before they could call reinforcements on their-"

"No. This seems just too easy. Something's not right." Shikamaru, the head of the group tall brunette haired tied in a ponytail and dark brown chocolate eyes, looked at the sky deep into thought.

"Sir?" The man before looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. We had an easy victory and I guess we are just that good. Let's just hurry up and finish up here and move inside the building."

"I don't think so. First off, don't underestimate the enemy, two, do you think out of all of the groups that have tried to infiltrate the area, only we are the ones to succeed? And with such an easy win."

"Sir, you are just thinking too much on thi-"

The man wasn't able to finish his sentence for a shot was heard above the roofs before them. The shot hit right through the chest. Shikamaru stood frozen for a second at the sight before him.

"Crap, everyone! Evacuate now!" Shikamaru yelled to his men. The all looked at their fallen comrade and began running. Shikamaru however stayed put, making sure all of the other men got out alive. Three more shots were heard, two more men fall before him, breathless. The other one barely missed the other man. Shikamaru ran toward him.

"Ju-Just leave me sir. I-I will only slow you down… ARGH!" Shikamaru inspected the man's leg wound. It was real deep, but that wouldn't stop him.

"You're nuts if you think I am leaving one of my men behind. Now get atop of my back and we will make through this. When we reach the gates you will crawl under first." Shikamaru rushed his words for the Nazi's were coming toward him, 30 at the most.

The man refused at first, but for only a brief second and climbed a top of Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru got use to the extra weight right quick, and began running toward the gates, their only escape. He saw ahead his other men had already crawled underneath it. Just a few more feet to go before he and his comrade would make it.

"Come on Shikamaru! You can make it!!" His men were yelling. Shikamaru pulled to a stop to let the man down, gently, and he helped him through the fence. The others hurriedly pulled him through while another pulled him a top of his back. Shikamaru began to crawl down himself when one of his men was shot yet again, and the other's fled in fear. He turned around to find 10 of the previous guards above him.

"How trouble-some." He sighed. The guards smirked and pulled his legs, causing the half of his body on the other side to come out, and face the men.

"You're in a lot of deep shit you little twerp." One man laughed.

"What does he look, 19 er, 20?" Another grinned.

"Ha, they getting desperate aren't they? Letting little kids led the rebels." The first one once again spoke. All the others laughed.

"I am 17 if you must know." Shikamaru said lazily.

The guards looked at him in disbelief. "A 17 year old led a group of 24 men, and took down our guards? Ha! You're pretty much a smart ass huh? Don't test us boy."

"Me? Test you? Why, I am only telling the truth." Shikamaru now smirked. Right now, his pride was bellowing his fear.

"Heh, watch your tongue boy." The guard got out his gun and hit Shikamaru upside the head with it, causing him to black out and leave the surrounding world about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what do you think of the second chapter, hm?**

**Please review and I hope enjoyed it, even though it was a bit short…**


	3. Chapter 3

Business of Misery

"How old he is?"

"17 sir."

"And you expect me to believe that he lead that group of men and took out the guards surrounding the building? Don't mock me."

"Sir, I am only telling the truth."

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes to the voices about him. The man he had been searching for, right in front of him. Hitler. Now was his chance, but where was his gun? Wait, he couldn't even move his arms. What the hell?!

Just then, a female's voice spoke.

"Sir please, don't underestimate the enemy. I am not arguing with you, I am just thinking of what is best for your strategies to deploy in the future. They may be smarter then we think."

Shikamaru turned his head towards the female, she was gorgeous. Maybe a regular German girl, but this girl had certain beauty that was beyond the others he had every seen. And her voice, such a certain softness yet held a fierceness in it. Shikamaru met the girl's gaze for a brief moment but she quickly turned away. He then looked down to where his arms were currently being held.

He was laying on a table, buckles around his body. Five of them around him, hooking him down to the table to where he couldn't move anything except his head. He then looked at Hitler, hatred in his eyes. Hitler looked down at the Shikamaru in return.

"Don't give me that look boy." He grunted. Shikamaru merely yawned. Hitler's eye twitched at his antics. "Kill him." Shikamaru's eyes now widened at this.

"NO! WAIT!"

It was the female again. Hitler looked at her, not a hatred look but one of 'what the hell are you thinking?'

"Uh um… I-I was ju-just thinking th-that… We could use him to get information out of him to tell us of the where-abouts of the other men and stuff… Yea that's it!"

Shikamaru looked back at Hitler, he looked like he was contemplating this.

"Very well." He said.

Then, Shikamaru's world went black once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey. Heeey. Heeeeeeeeeeeey, wake up!"

Ino sighed. "God he is just never going to wake up is he… Guess I have no choice then." Ino grabbed a stick that was sitting next to her and bonked the boy before her upside the head with it. He only grunted and shifted his head.

"Hm? Didn't work? Guess I have to do it harder!" She raised her hand to hit him upside the head with it again, but was stopped. The boy was now on top on her, his hands on her wrists above her head and his legs tightly on both sides of hers. Ino began blushing instantly from the interaction.

"Oh, it's only you. Don't hit me again! It's so troublesome trying to get the bruises to go away." The boy got up off of her while Ino just kept laying there. "Er, are you okay?" He asked sitting beside her now. Ino got up real quick.

"Oh little ole me? I am fine! Perfectly fine! Don't worry about me! Nope, I am just an ordinary girl wondering what the hell a cute- uh… boy was doing on top of me! Heh heh heh…" Her words came into a rush. The boy stared at her in confusion. Why was she so nervous?

"Um... Okay. What's your name?" He asked.

"I-Ino. Ino Yamanaka." She responded.

"Ah. Names Shikamaru Nara. Where am I, and what are you doing here with me?"

"Oh um. You are currently being held in one of the many prison holdings Sir Hitler has and it is cell 12. I am here because I check all that goes on in cells 12 as well as 13. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Uh… Not at the current moment."

"All righty then." Ino chirped. "Here's your supper and have nice night."

Shikamaru just nodded as Ino left his current prison hold. She started skipping down the aisle as the other males prisoners whistled at her, while she was unaware of what was going on in their minds.

"Troublesome dogs." Shikamaru whispered. Some were Germans, while the rest were Jews, and such. Shikamaru thought instead of absorbing the beautiful sight before them everyday, Ino, they should be thinking of a way out of there. But Shikamaru understood why they would swoon over her. She may be young, but she already looked like a goddess even though she worked for the devil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a while- GOMEN!**

**I keep doing short chapters for this story aren't I? Oh well.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed and please please please review!**

**P.S- I just got my first flame, and to this story. T.T Let me just say, I meant no offense to anyone. I am German myself, and no I will not take Hitler out of the story until the end. I think it is a good plot. If you report it, I could really care less. I have a life, this is just one of the things I do when I am bored. The only way you will get me to delete this story or whatever, is if you get more people to say they hate it, then the ones that say they like it. Do you understand where I am coming from?**


End file.
